


Tingle

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200-word Willow/Anya drabble, set during "Same Time, Same Place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingle

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[anya](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/anya), [btvs](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [drabble](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [femslash](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/femslash), [willow](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/willow)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Tingle (Willow/Anya drabble)** _   
****

**Title: **Tingle  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters:** Willow, Anya  
**Summary:** 200-word Willow/Anya drabble, set during "Same Time, Same Place."

For [](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/) , who is intrigued by the pairing. (Yes, I cheated by going with 200 words. There's a break after 100, though, so you can see what it would be like as a true drabble. But they weren't done yet.)

I.

Willow's moan tore the air, and the bed -- which had been levitating six inches from the floor -- landed with a thud. Willow's head fell back against the pillows.

When she opened her eyes, it was to look at me with an expression of pure bliss. "Anya, where did you...?"

I preened, basking in her affection. "Please. Like I didn't learn anything during the Renaissance?"

"I think I just got reborn." She kissed me.

"Remember the first spell we did together, four years ago?" she asked, later. "It was the first time I ever felt that... magic tingle."

 

II.

"I know," I said. "Why do you think I agreed to help you? I knew without Xander or Tara in the way, we'd end up in bed together."

Her face crinkled with unpleasant emotions. "Oh, really?" She pulled away.

"Don't act like that," I said. "You needed this at least as much as I did."

She opened her mouth to argue, because that's what we do – Willow and I argue. Then she stopped. "Yeah, I did."

"So do you want to do it again?"

She grinned, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down onto the bed. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
